Ten fe con fuego negro
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: En donde Saji se siente decaido y tiene una conversacion con Vritra sobre lo injusto que era en que Sona tiene sentimientos por otra persona que no sea el. Mencion Momo/Saji/Ruruko y mencion Saji/Sona.


**Ten fe con fuego negro. **

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece sino a su autor y tal.**

**Este tiene que ser mi primer fic de esta serie que he hecho, planeo hacer otro un poco más grande con Issei ángel caído y un Vali aliado de Rias pero será para después, de igual forma un pequeño…. ¿One-shot? ¿Drable? Lo que sea, en fin, este fic lo hice para señalar como logre que se agregara nuevos personajes en la barra de personajes de la categoría de DxD, como habrán notado en la lista de personaje de mis fics esta Vritra y Bennia, por lo tanto si alguien ve cuando suba un fic de DxD notara los nuevos personajes agregados y todo gracias a mi, Hahahaha de igual forma les mando un saludo a todos los lectores. Este one-shot sucede después del volumen 17 de DxD.**

* * *

**-**_No es justo-_Pensó Saji Genshirou con una mueca mientras miraba el atardecer del techo de la academia Kuoh pensando en lo que le sucedió hoy, no mucho había pasado desde el ataque terrorista de Qlippoth a la escuela que su maestra Sona Sitri había hecho en el inframundo, batalla la cual el logro despertar el Balance Breaker y fue capaz de hacerle frente a Walburga, usuaria del Sacred Gear Longinus Incinerate Anthem, hasta que ella y los dragones malvados posteriormente huyeron cuando obtuvieron lo que quería.

Saji aun seguía herido desde su batalla, pelear contra el dragon malvado Crime Force Grendel y después pelear en balance Breaker contra un usuario de Longinus no es un logro, es un verdadero milagro, aun seguía en mal estado pero el tenia un orgullo que proteger por lo que intentaba mostrarse estable para no preocupar a los otros. Y ahí estaba, mirando el cielo pensando en lo injusto que era las cosas en la vida. Repentinamente una serpiente de fuego negro apareció en el hombro de Saji y el demonio de clase baja supo que se trataba del rey dragon sellado en sus Sacred Gear, Prison dragon, Vritra.

**[¿Ocurre algo, otro yo? Deberías de estar feliz al haber alcanzado el Balance Breaker, con un poco de entrenamiento podrás ser uno de los más fuertes ¿Qué es lo que te aqueja?]**

-….Es algo bobo en verdad, Vritra. No creo que quieras lidiar con mis problemas.

**[Somos uno, mi otro yo, juntos nos enfrentaremos a cualquier adversidad y juntos prevaleceremos, si no confiamos mutuamente ¿Cómo podremos volvernos más fuerte?]**

-….Tienes razón, tu eres el único en que mas confió sobre mis pensamientos privados….es solo…por favor no te moleste con mi problema…

**[¿Por qué debería?]**

-Bueno, en como las cosas han ido a lo absurdo con Hyoudou y el Oppai Dragon pues creo que te podía ofender, después de todo mira como esta Fafnir….aun tengo escalofríos recordar cómo se comió las pantis de Asia. Urrrgh.

**[…. ¿Es algo pervertido?]**

-Es sentimental.

**[Ah, entonces no hay problemas pero lo digo de una, no me interesa los pechos o los traseros como a los dos dragones celestiales o las pantis como a Fafnir…]**

-Oh tranquilo yo—

**[…..Digo desde ahora que mis preferencias son las cadenas, ver mujeres vistiendo solamente cadenas y mejor que sea de color negra me enciende como horno a fuego vivo…]**

-urk-cofff ahrhg-Tosió Saji ahogándose con su propia saliva, joder ¿Qué pasa con el mundo con exactitud? Ahora su compañero le sale diciendo que tiene un fetiche sexual. No es que Saji no tenga algún fetiche, el era un joven saludable y hormonal así que tenía sus propias fantasías, es solo que eran…muy personales (Sona vestida de dominatrix es algo que le venía a la mente en muchas ocasiones) por lo que no le gustaba hablar de ellas. El no era Issei. Ya después de haber recuperado el habla temblorosamente Saji hablo-….no debería de haber sabido eso.

**[Prefiero decirlo ahora en vez de frente de otras personas, Fafnir ya está arruinando nuestra reputación lo suficiente…entonces ¿Qué es lo que te molesta, mi otro yo?]**

-….es que….es algo bobo pero….me molesta en verdad…

**[¿Qué es?]**

-Kaichou.

**[Ah, ya veo, la niña Sitri….. ¿Problemas de amores?]**

-Es más que eso, Vritra, es solo que….no he podido lograr nada con Kaichou….no, Sona, he intentado de todo para impresionarla, ayudarle en todo lo que me pide y ser digno para ella. No te cofundas, mi deseo de ser maestro es mío propio, de verdad deseo hacer que la fe y la determinación de los de clase baja les haga ser lo más fuerte, quiero eso, quiero ayudar a una generación desechada por los de alto mandos y ver como logran hacer lo imposible. Deseo verlo y ser un profesor me ayudara a ello. Es solo que…

**[Ya se el problema. Es el Sekiryutei ¿no es así?]**

-No es justo, Vritra, no es justo. No soy tonto en notar como Sona mira a Hyoudou, se que ella está interesada en él y me siento tan mal por ello. No es justo, el ha tenido mucha suerte, mira como se ha vuelto fuerte, mira cuanta mujeres le quieren, mira cuanta fama tiene, mira cuantos enemigos y rivales posee. No es justo.

**[En verdad hay injusticia en el mundo, mi otro yo, tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo en eso. Pero tienes que entender un poco porque tú maestra no—]**

-¡Yo sé sobre ello, Vritra! ¡Pero lo hace más injusto!-Grito en voz baja con ira Saji al dragon negro que se cayó por la ira de su compañero.

El asunto en que hablaba era que Sona era la única heredera del clan Sitri, con Serafall ser un mocoso en personalidad los padres de Sona estaban preocupados por el futuro de su casa, por lo tanto un contrato matrimonial se había hecho pero Sona sin problema había salido de ello pero Saji y Sona no eran ingenuos, eventualmente otro contrato vendrá y Saji sabía que debía de hacer algo al respecto sobre ello porque no dejaría que Sona se casara con un bastardo que no la quisiera pero la realidad es triste, Sona parece ya haber aceptado ese destino pero entonces apareció Hyoudou Issei y todo cambio, Sona veía con otros ojos a Issei debido a que el Sekiryutei tiene el poder para cambiar todo y Sona veía a Issei como un boleto para salir de un futuro contrato matrimonial.

Lo que le dolía a Saji es que para Sona el mismo no entraba en esa categoría, no, para Sona siempre será su sirviente y Sona a diferencia de Rias era muy protectora de su orgullo, por lo tanto no aceptaría casarse con un demonio de clase baja incluso si este es un poseedor de un Sacred Gear tipo dragon de gran nivel, Issei tenía más fama que Saji, tenia de todo y muchos veían su carrera viendo que más cosas hace el pervertido, Saji no se sorprendería que Issei se convertiría en un demonio de clase alta en un par de años mientras Saji que tenía el mismo tiempo que el a mas tardar será de clase media en una década o menos, el nivel de ambos era diferente, Issei era superior a Saji incluso cuando este ya había alcanzado el Balance Breaker. Sona no le va a querer así. Y no era justo en verdad.

-Yo la amo tanto….es tan injusto…muy injusto. E Hyoudou se lleva a todas las chicas, maldito pervertido ¿y no le basta con que tenga a Rias y ahora va tras Sona? De verdad el mundo es jodido que un pervertido subnormal tenga tanta suerte.

**[Los dragones siempre atraen parejas del sexo opuesto. Es inevitable ya que somos la encarnación del poder y muchos aman el poder después de todo, otro yo. Pero entonces, otro yo ¿Qué hay de…?]**

-¿Momo y Ruruko? ¿Me crees idiota, Vritra? No soy Hyoudou o Vali, sé muy bien que mis compañeras sienten algo por mí.

**[¡¿Qué?!...yo….sinceramente pensaba que no te habías dado cuenta]**

-Momo es la única que me llama Gen-chan y Ruruko pelea con ella al igual en como pelea Akeno y Rias….no hay que ser un genio para notarlo.

**[Entonces… ¿Por qué…?]**

-Ya he hablado con ellas, fue en la época en que estuviste en el Dividing Divine. Me acerque a ellas y les platique sobre sus sentimiento hacia a mí.

**[¿Y cómo terminaron, otro yo?]**

-Muy bien de hecho, aceptaron compartirme….pero les dije que mis sentimientos por Sona eran muy fuertes y no podía tirarlos solo así por así. Les prometí que estaría con ellas al cien por ciento cuando logre ganarme a Sona.

**[¿Aceptaron eso? No le veo el punto, por otro lado otro yo ¿Por qué no las has aceptado? El Sekiryutei habría tomado a esas chicas de una si se le habían declarado]**

-No soy un pervertido como Hyoudou así que no me compares con él, Vritra, la razón del porque no acepte completamente a Momo y Ruruko es por dos cosas: orgullo y respeto.

**[¿Y eso?]**

-Tengo un orgullo también Vritra, si las hubiera aceptado entonces ¿Qué significaba mis sentimientos por Sona? ¿Significa que lo hubiera tirado a la primera oportunidad de que alguien se me declare? No soy Hyoudou que hace locuras a la primer par de tetas que ve, tengo mi orgullo y auto respeto, amo en verdad a Sona y si tengo que privarme de alegría momentánea hasta la larga espera de que ella devuelve mis sentimientos entonces que así sea porque ella vale la espera, mis sentimientos por Sona son genuinos y así nunca los desechare. Nunca.

**[Hehehehe, veo que en verdad tengo un compañero notable, eres alguien curioso otro yo]**

-Gracias Vritra.

**[¿Y qué hay del respeto?]**

-Son para Momo y para Ruruko ¿aceptarlas así mientras tengo sentimientos y despecho por Sona? No, es un verdadero insultos para mis compañeras, es como si mi me estuviera conformando con ellas, no es justo, es un insulto y la mayor ofensa que se pueda dar. Quiero a mis compañeras, nunca lo dudes Vritra pero amo mucho mas a Sona, cuando… cuando pueda ganarme el corazón de Sona entonces…si tengo oportunidad hare lo que sea para ganarme los corazones de Momo y Ruruko correctamente.

**[¡Hahahahahaha! ¡De verdad esta época sí que es en verdad gloriosa! ¡Tal resolución y fuerza de voluntad en verdad es glorioso, otro yo!]**

-Wow, cálmate Vritra, que no es para tanto que me apenas.

**[hahaha…si, me emocione por un momento, esta era es sin dudar alguna muy singular, los avances y aptitudes de los dragones celestiales, el usuario del Regulus nemea, los compañeros avances del Sekiryutei y los otros además ahora tu voluntad de verdad me asombra, otro yo]**

-Si….somos todo un grupo de raros. Pero es tan injusto ¿sabes? Siento que estoy lastimando a Momo y a Ruruko por hacerlas esperar y siento que estoy haciendo una tarea imposible en ganarme el corazón de Sona….y no quiero aceptar a Momo y Ruruko como ellas fueran ganancias de consolación. No puedo aceptar eso pero me siento tan frustrado, tan dolido y tan enojado por ello. No sé qué hacer Vritra, estoy en verdad en necesidad de ayuda ¿tú qué crees que deba de hacer?

**[Sencillo. Entrenar]**

-¿Entrenar?

**[Exacto, entrenar, es la clave para solucionar los problemas que te aquejan otro yo]**

-Pero ¿con que quieres decir eso, Vritra?

**[Aunque te tomo tiempo compañero has llegado al punto en que comenzara tu verdadero camino al poder, ten en cuenta al Sekiryutei, cuando alcanzo el balance Breaker desde ahí subió de poder hasta llegar al nivel actual. Tú has logrado el balance Breaker, lo único que te queda es entrenar]**

-¿Y cómo eso ayuda mis problemas?

**[Entrenando te volverás obviamente mas fuerte pero no solo es eso, serás fuerte para tus rivales y para los otros demonios, todos comenzaran a notarte, todos comenzaran a respetarte y así todos tomaran en cuenta al Saji Genshirou, el usuario de Vritra y el más poderoso de todos los tiempos…bueno, considerando que técnicamente eres mi primer verdadero usuario]**

-Si, si, aja, continúa.

**[Eventualmente habrá algún tonto que querrá casarse con Sona, no ahora que estamos en guerra pero eventualmente alguien lo intentara y será tu tarea en hacerte cargo del asunto. Porque ella es tu mujer y porque es tuya que tendrás que destrozar a todos quien se acerque a la demonio Sitri. Tienes que volverte tan fuerte que ella tomara nota y así poco a poco ganaras su corazón, tu voluntad, tu determinación y espíritu es tremendo otro yo, se que tu serás capaz de acceder al Juggernaut Drive y superar a los dos dragones celestiales y—]**

-Espera, espera, espera un momento ¿Juggernaut drive? ¿No que era Breakdown Bestial la siguiente evolución de los Sacred Gear con bestias selladas en ellos? ¿O era Breakdown the Beast? Mmm, prefiero el primero, es mejor.

**[Ehhh, la verdad también estoy confundido, Azazel no dijo algo sobre que el Juggernaut es para los dragones ¿no? Pues aun hay mucho poder sellado así que…pero dijo igual que es una habilidad exclusiva para los dragones pero también para los dos dragones celestiales…no, eh, que confuso ¿no es verdad, otro yo?]**

-después averiguo pero si sale que el Juggernaut es solo para los dragones celestiales le hare un calzón chino a Hyoudou, mucho favoritismo.

**[…bueno, como decía, tu voluntad y determinación es la clave para el verdadero poder, otro yo, entrena muchísimo, entrena como nunca has entrenado en tu vida y así algún días serás tan fuerte que la chica Sitri te tomara en cuenta]**

-….pero ¿y si no funciona?

**[Sera difícil y largo, eso te lo aseguro pero si tienes fe, cualquier cosa es posible. Los Sacred Gear funcionan con las emociones fuertes del usuario, ten en mente tu fe, tu voluntad, tu determinación y coraje, nunca te rindas, nunca te acobardes, nunca te retracte y nunca te dé por vencidos porque así algún días tus sueños se cumplirán. Con la fe y la determinación el verdadero poder surgirá, mi otro yo]**

-¿Confías en mi tanto, Vritra?

**[Es una certeza que algún días cumplirás con tus sueños y deseos, mi otro yo. Solo ten fe. Ten fe en que todo resultara bien]**

-…Gracias Vritra…gracias…-Dijo Saji con una pequeña sonrisa y teniendo el espíritu un poco en alto. Su compañero dragon tenía razón, el se convertirá fuerte, solo necesita mantener la fe y la determinación en alto y algún día Sona se dará cuenta de su existencia, la vida era injusta es cierto pero no por ello debía de quedarse ahí quejándose, es más, debía de entrenar aun más ahora que alcanzo el Balance Breaker era solo el primer paso al camino del poder, quizás podría aprender más de las Evil Pieces de peón que están en su interior y tratar de averiguar si tenía un Juggernaut drive o lo que sea en sus Sacred Gear, quizás Azazel le podría entrenar. Con una sonrisa suave Saji se puso de pie sintiéndose emocionado-…Tienes toda la razón Vritra, solo tengo que tener en mente mis sueños y esperanzas para que pueda cumplirlas algún día. Ahora solo me toca ser más fuerte y algún día seré el profesor de la academia de rating Games de Kaichou y quizás….ser el futuro señor Sitri.

**[Hehehehe te vas muy por delante, otro yo pero ¿Por qué señor Sitri?]**

-Nah, no tengo mucho pedigrí así que supongo que si me caso con Sona entonces su apellido será mío, Meh, no es que importe. Mi sueño es casarme con Sona y ser profesor de la escuela de mi querida maestra, no dudare, no fallare, cumpliré con mi sueño y nadie me detendrá. Lo juro.

**[Así se habla, otro yo, ten fe en que lo lograras]**

-Si….bueno, mira eso, hemos hablado tanto que el sol ya cayo, ahh bueno supongo que tengo que ir a mi casa, mañana definitivamente comenzaron a entrenar Vritra, ten paciencia conmigo, será un largo camino al verdadero poder.

**[Que no tengas miedo del entrenamiento me basta, otro yo, poco a poco te volverás mas fuerte. Ahora descansa que de seguro tendrás mucho que hacer]**

-Vale…..gracias por todo una vez más, Vritra…-Dijo con una sonrisa suave Saji mientras la serpiente negra desaparecía dando a entender que Vritra corto la conexión con su usuario, Saji metió sus manos en su bolsillos y con una sonrisa suave camino hacia la entrada de la azotea y bajo hacia la escalera tomando el camino para salir de la academia e ir a su hogar. Ya a los cinco minutos después de su ida un pequeño pájaro se movió en la barandilla de la azotea y desapareció en un círculo mágico azul repentinamente para después aparecer en la palma de la mano de una joven segadora de cabello azul morado y ojos dorados que hizo desaparecer en partículas de luz al pájaro, ella giro para ver mejor a su maestra que tenía toda la cara roja aun siguiendo observando la pantalla de un círculo mágico en blanco. La segadora sonrió suavemente pero con diversión ante la cara de su maestra.

-De verdad los dragones sí que soy apasionados ¿no es así, Kaichou?

-C-cállate Bennia, eso….es…no… no es de tu incumbencia. Gracias de toda forma por prestarme tu familiar…vete a casa y….N-no digas a nadie sobre esto.

-Ohh~~ tranquila Kaichou que no le diré a nadie como sin querer Saji-kun se le declaro sin más.

-¡Bennia!

-Hehehehe ya tranquila Kaichou, que no es nada de malo pero le recomiendo que siga manteniendo un ojo en el, tal devoción es digna de considerar-Comento Bennia con una sonrisa suave mientras el sonrojo en el rostro de Sona crecía ante la palabra de la caballero segador, Bennia soltó una sonrisa y usando su poder se fundió en las sombras para después desaparecer. Tenía que contarles a las chicas sobre lo que descubrió y lo que sucederá con su maestra y el peón usuario dragon. Las cosas serán movidas de eso ella estaba segura.

Sona llevo una mano en su rostro y pensó en como al pedirle a Bennia en usar su familiar para ver donde estaba Saji y usando al familiar como medio para que sea en video lo que Saji hacia pudo escuchar todo lo que hablo el demonio peón con el dragon Prison. Escucho todo. Claramente podía ver que Saji era más listo y consciente de lo que parecía, le había juzgado mal y le hacía sentir vergüenza en como lo había tratado: con indiferencia. Saji tenía razón en sus palabras pero su proclamación y fuerza en su postura sorprendió mucho a Sona…se sintió orgullosa, mortificada, sorprendida, halagada y…querida. Sona sabía que Saji tiene un largo camino para que sea respetado y considerado en todo el universo pero algo en su ser le decía que el lograra su meta, será largo y difícil pero eventualmente lo lograra. Sona sonrió levemente mientras pensaba en su peón, quizás así se sentía Rias con Issei, alguien que no era considerado importante pero con aptitud, corazón y palabras era capaz de ganarse la confianza y el reconocimiento de otros pero que por sobre toda la cosa esa persona te quiera solo a ti puede calar hondo. Sona se sonrojo para su molestia al recordar las palabras fuertes de Saji, parecía que le afectaron más de lo debido…quizás….quizás…

_-….. Solo vuélvete fuerte, mi tonto peón. No quiero que quien lleve el apellido Sitri sea alguien débil_…..Quizás tengas una oportunidad conmigo, Saji.

Si, era en verdad lo correcto en decir.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Bueno, resulto ser un One-shot, hehehehe me tomo mucho tiempo y tal para hacerlo. Había terminado de leer todos los volumen actuales de DxD y lo que más me ha molestado es por un lado la perversidad que llega a morbosidad de Issei y que alguien como Sona esté interesada en Issei, eso es lo peor que me ha hecho molestar, por un lado es una maldad a Saji que el primero estuvo interesado en Sona y por el otro que Sona siendo alguien tan seria pero igual que haya conocido lo pervertido que era Issei solo después k haya obtenido fama salen con la cosa que esté interesada en el. No es justo. La verdad del porque Saji no ha hecho nada con Momo y Ruruko es porque el autor cree que el protagonista, Issei, tiene que ser el único con harem y con toda chica cayéndole encima, por ello quienes tienen chicas interesados en otros personajes no sucede absolutamente nada. Tengamos por ejemplo a Kiba con Tsubaki, Vali con Kuroka, Saji con las dos chicas mencionadas y quien sabe más, no es justo en verdad, por un lado Kiba es un caso raro ya que o es gay o yo que se pero el podría tener un harem, a mi opinión Vali estaría bien con Kuroka pero miren como están las cosas con Kuroka cayéndole también a Issei y Vali siendo Vali, por lo tanto he hecho este fic porque Saji es uno de mis personajes favoritos y creo que el merece terminar con Sona ¿alguien está de acuerdo conmigo o algo así? De igual forma dejen review y tal. No se olviden en como logre agregar los personajes a la categoría, así que ahí pueden hacerlo también.**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
